


Hand Over Fist

by SpaceCadetGlow



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCadetGlow/pseuds/SpaceCadetGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HJ/Nelly, fisting PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Over Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Watchmen kinkmeme, which exists in its current iteration here: http://watchmen-km.dreamwidth.org/287.html. If you enjoy this fic, please leave a comment; feedback makes my day!

Rolf's fingers stroked and kneaded at the smooth flesh of Nelson's bare ass, soft yet muscular, and tantalizingly close, presenting him with the perfect view. Nelson was resting on all fours over him, his mouth straining around Rolf's cock as he attempted to take it all in. It was warm and wet inside Nelson's mouth, and Rolf rewarded his efforts by sliding two wet fingers into him. Nelson made a small sound of surprised pleasure which thrummed against the head of Rolf's cock where it bumped at the back of his mouth. He kept his steady rhythm going, swallowing Rolf down a mere fraction of an inch more each time.

“Nicht übel,” he murmured. He was quite comfortable laying back against the pillows of Nelson's bed and letting his lover do most of the work. Lazily, he scissored his fingers, stretching at Nelson's entrance and eliciting another one of those wonderful noises from the other man. He liked it when Nelson let go for once and made a lot of noise, especially because he was usually so obsessive about being discreet, as if this were still the military and there were dire consequences for being caught. 

“Ein bisschen mehr,” Rolf encouraged, and because Nelly was doing so well, he pressed a third finger in alongside the other two, pushing them in as far as he could and stroking at his lover's insides. In the past, this had been all that Nelson had been able to take. Admittedly, Rolf had huge hands to match the rest of his body, and three fingers was no small feat. But Nelson had been working up to things on both ends, and if he could succeed with the first, then Rolf was prepared to help him with the second.

Nelson groaned with lust, bringing a small smile to Rolf's face. He had never dreamed that he would find someone to be a partner in every aspect of his life – and the fact that he not only could take what Rolf wanted to give, but wanted it too, sealed the deal as far as Rolf was concerned. He was one of a kind, a man's man in every sense of the phrase, and Rolf knew he was never going to let him go.

He felt Nelson overcome the troublesome reflex and start to swallow his cock down in earnest, smooth warmth almost completely surrounding him. He had to resist the urge to close his eyes and bask in the sensation until Nelson finished him off – he had to be attentive as well. Plus, it was too good a show to miss, with Nelson's limbs starting to tremble, and his head working up and down, just visible if Rolf tilted his eyes downwards.

“Perfekt,” he growled against Nelson's skin as he strained his head upwards to scrape his teeth against the other man's behind. He added some more lubricant, spreading it liberally over his whole hand; then he held all of his fingers close together, thumb tucked under the rest, and carefully started rocking his hand inwards. It wasn't until his four fingers were inside up to the point where they met his hand that Nelson lost his concentration, half coughing, half whimpering around Rolf's rock-hard member. 

“Please, Rolf,” he gasped as Rolf twisted his hand around, trying to spread him wider. “I can't...” His limbs were shaking with the effort of trying to stay up, and he was slick with sweat, creating a heady, masculine scent that was driving Rolf wild. He smacked Nelson's ass hard enough to create a blossoming redness where his hand had struck, but was careful not to make it so hard as to make the other man's quaking knees buckle. Nelson gasped softly at the impact, reacting by thrusting his hips back, impaling himself further on Rolf's hand.

“Du kannst,” Rolf assured; although Nelly could have been referring to any number of things, he was certain that Nelson could make it through this. “Du musst,” he said, pushing until the widest point of his hand forced its way inside. Nelson moaned loudly, and Rolf imagined his face twisted with pain and lust, eyes squeezed shut, reddened mouth open. Nelson was hot and tight around his massive hand, and he slowly eased his fingers into a fist.

He jerked his hips upwards, demanding that Nelson do his part now. “Beende mich.” Whether Nelson understood the command or the gesture, it didn't matter. He seemed to muster his strength and will his body to hold still, and obediently wrapped his lips around Rolf's cock once more. This time, it was much sooner that his lips were brushing up against Rolf's coarse hair, making Rolf let out a rare groan of desire. Rolf slowly moved his fist, hoping Nelson was enjoying this even as his own orgasm began to build. Nelson whined desperately through his nose, stopping only when Rolf erupted hotly into his mouth and throat.

Through the haze of his orgasm, Rolf heard the unusual sound of Nelson spitting. The man's arms finally gave out, his head coming down to rest on Rolf's thigh, and one hand, dripping with the cum that had not immediately gone down his throat, came down to stroke at himself. Rolf had not so much as touched Nelson's cock tonight, and he imagined how swollen and aching it must have been. Knowing it would be over soon, Rolf moved his fist faster, slamming repeatedly into Nelson's prostate. There was no moment now when Nelson was silent, his wanton keens desperate and needy. Rolf reached his other hand around to surround Nelson's, helping his lover climax in a few rough strokes.

Seconds after Nelson emptied himself, he collapsed down onto Rolf, his chest still heaving against Rolf's stomach, their mingled semen becoming sticky between them. Rolf rubbed soothingly at Nelson's thighs with one hand, while he slowly withdrew the other and wiped it on a towel stashed under a pillow. “Come up here,” he said, once both hands were clean.

Slowly, Nelson raised himself once more and turned, crawling up to rest alongside him. Rolf gathered him up and pulled him close. He brushed several strands of blonde hair away from where they clung to Nelson's forehead. “You alright?” Nelson nodded. He looked very tired, but also quite sated. “That's my brave soldier boy,” Rolf teased, making his lover grin in spite of himself. Since they were both damp with sweat and drying semen, Rolf suggested they take a shower. Suddenly, Nelly didn't look quite so tired, but Rolf grabbed him in his burly arms and carried him to the bathroom anyway.


End file.
